Myths, Memories, and Magic
by BlackPaperMoon82462
Summary: Late one night, Ed is reliving some of the worst moments in his life when he meets a strange girl in a park. Can the mysterious and seemingly crazy Luna help him remember that life isn't all bad? Oneshot. No pairings.


**A/N: Okay, I love the HP/FMA crossover section, so I decided to write a oneshot here! I always loved Luna and I think she and Ed would be close friends if they met. There is no romance, and they aren't in love; Ed sees Luna as a friend/stranger that reminds him of Trisha. Now on with the story!**

**EDIT: I didn't like the way I had compared Harry to Icarus because it didn't fit, so I changed that part. Everything else is pretty much the same though.**

Ed was out late that night. So late, in fact, that it was actually very early. He wasn't following a lead or researching, though. He was just... remembering. As he sat on a swing in an empty park, watching the stars, his mind was replaying his every mistake from the smallest of rude words to his grandest, most unforgivable failures.

_'Damnit,'_ he thought while wiping away a few stray tears, _'I really am a fool, aren't I? I'm so sorry Al. I'm the worst big brother in the world.'_

Suddenly, he became aware of a person with long, pale-blonde hair gracefully walking up beside him and claiming the swing next to his own. He turned to glare at her (he had realized that it was a she) as if daring the girl to make fun of his tears.

Instead of doing what most would do, the girl merely looked up at the sky and sighed. "So it's finally begun to rain, has it?"

Being the prodigy that he was, even in his confused and distracted state, Ed heard the statement for what it was; a peace offering. She knew he was crying but wouldn't question him about it.

"You remind me of a friend of mine; you both have the same look in your eyes," she stated simply.

Ed decided to humor the strange girl. "What's your friend's name?"

"His name is Harry," she replied and smiled lightly. After a while, she continued to speak, filling the silence with her dream-like voice, "Sometimes, I try to imagine what myth or story my friends would fit into. Harry seems like Atlas; everyone expects so much from him. Sometimes it really does seem like he has the whole world on his shoulders." The girl sighed before looking at him again. "You seem like Atlas too, you know. But that doesn't seem like who you are really. Maybe Hercules because of his twelve trials, but that's not quite right either."

She was determined to get it right, but you wouldn't have known by her outward appearance. She looked just as she always did: calm, dreamlike, and with her head in the clouds. "Icarus. Yes, that one suits you almost perfectly." She glanced at him questioningly, "Have you heard the story?"

Ed nodded. He'd _lived_ the story of Icarus. Even so, he was still slightly bemused that she had thought of the very story he often used to describe himself.

"Then I'm sorry that that's the role you've been forced to play," was all she said.

They sat in the silence that comes when you are reflecting on something important from your past.

Finally, the girl broke the silence. "I wonder... If Icarus, the real one, had fallen onto the earth instead of the ocean, I wonder if he would have walked?"

Ed scoffed quietly at the question. "What does it matter? He broke a rule and payed the price for it." At this, the rain that had been threatening all day truly began to fall. Neither moved to escape the falling drops.

His companion merely hummed in response to his statement. "You should be careful; I thought I saw a wrackspurt coming this way, but I guess it left before I could get here. They are very good at sensing things you know."

Ed just stared at her in complete incomprehension of he warning.

Eventually, she sighed and elaborated, "Humans can't see them, but they fly through our ears and make our brains go all fuzzy at the most inopportune moments. They're mischievous little creatures." Ed just nodded as if he understood what she was telling him about.

A few moments later, she looked thoughtfully at the golden boy next to her. "I should go. My father will worry if I'm out too late," she told him. Ed resisted his impulse to tell her that it was incredibly late already. "You should head home too; after all, cold and rainy nights have never done anything to lighten someone's mood."

Ed stared at her, dazed. '_She really sounds a lot like mom. Mom used to say things like that to Al and I all the time_.' The girl stood and pulled him off of his seat as well. Numbly, he asked, "What is your name? You never mentioned it."

The girl smiled sadly. "I'm Luna Lovegood, but most people call me Loony," she told him in a low, almost-sad voice. When she saw the sympathetic look on his face, she smiled and said, "Don't worry; I'm used to it. You should get back to your family now."

Before he knew it, he was walking home, and as he did, he thought of Elysia. And then Winry, followed by Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Hawkeye, and even Mustang. Last of all, he thought of Al. Images of them laughing and smiling at him flashed through his mind as he remembered Luna's last words to him, whispered so quietly he wasn't sure she really said them.

"Yes. I think Icarus would most definitely have walked."

The rain soon stopped and as it did, morning dawned with a beautiful sunrise.

**A/N: So how was it? I'm sorry if Ed seems a little OOC, but hey, most normal people would run away screaming if some random chick walked up to them in the middle of the night and struck up a conversation. *shrugs* So review and tell me if it was good or not!**

**Oh! And if any of you haven't heard the story about how the actress who played Luna was chosen, go read/find it. I guarantee that it will restore at least a little of your faith in humanity.**


End file.
